wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Naya
incredible coding by epheme この世界の内に望む変化に、あなた自身が成ってみせなさい N A Y A �� • she / her • lesbian • artist / astronomer • taurus • hufflepuff • This is a character that belongs to Verglas, please don't use her or the content without permission first. Do not edit Naya in any way, this includes grammar and spell checking, I can do all that myself, thank you It was upon the fiery planet of Pyros that Naya had formerly lived, this is where it began, why everyone calls this hybrid so strange, why perhaps it was because she was originally from space. Her family lived upon this planet for years, occasionally spreading their wings and taking off to other planets and exploring for a few days, but always coming back, as if a bird to a nest. But after awhile those days seemed to have ran out and they left their home planet to another one within the galaxy they'd lived within. This planet was full of life, green and fell watered, like that of a jungle, there life couldn't have been better, for Naya made friends with the many animals that lived within the forest, what a curious sight the planet was. Truly, there couldn't have been anything else wrong with this new place, that is until an accident happened months before arriving. With a fear for safety her family left the universe to somewhere else. "what the quiznak?" APPEARANCE �� One might catch a fleeting glimpse of a glittery, multicolored being scurrying along the bright streets of Ayto. You blink, and squint your eyes as neon lighting reflects off of her. Her build is dragonet-like, small, short, and rounded. Although her neck and shoulders tend to be far pointier, the rest of her body, especially her cheeks, are squishable and soft. Her eyes are a startling silver, matching the specks that drizzle lazily over her snout, shoulders, neck, face, and arms. She is a hybrid, of course, though she resembles a NightWing mostly. Her horns are short, but curvy, like a Sky's, and a ruff of IceWing like horns rattle down her head and neck. Little black rings and thin chains decorate these horns and string them together. Her scales fluctuate from different hue to different hue. They start off as a deep, luscious lavender on her face, then fade down into a pale periwinkle around her neck. There they begin to turn pink, along her shoulders, then peach around her back and wings. Finally her legs and tail remain a nice light honey. Strangely; her horns, underbelly, and secondary scales are all a pale, pale grey. Her entire body shimmers like stardust, probably inherited from her IceWing blood. The dragoness is often seen wearing a white t-shirt with (She Ra's) sword on it, a cyan jacket tied around her waist, black and white striped glovelettes, a yellow skirt, and navy tights beneath. There is a pink, yellow, and blue striped patch (the pan flag) ironed onto the side of her skirt. She wears oversized earrings shaped like Saturn, and silver spectacles; her tongue is black like a NightWing; and a crown of large, pale pink roses rests atop her head. "leave me beeee-wait is that sushi?" PERSONALITY �� Naya is an unusual dragoness; she is confusing in the least of it...Always doing cartwheels, creating prop anime weapons, or singing (badly) to karaoke. Her most prominent quality perhaps, is heart. She wishes to please everyone, and never let anyone down. She is incredibly loyal, once you win her trust she'll stick with you until the end. The hybrid is also fierce, she almost always speaks her mind, and will go down fighting. She is a fighter through and through, but she also believes deeply that the pen is far more powerful than the sword. Naya is creative, and bubbly, she will talk nonstop for hours on countless topics, or other times she'll sit in her bedroom reading fantasy all day. She is very dragonet-like, believing in wild conceptions, and always looking for the light in the dark. She is a full-blown optimist, and sees the world as a strange and wonderful place; filled with shadows, perhaps, but also so much love. She adores imagination, and can be seen staring at the night sky, spray painting odd murals, or just creating daisy crowns. She can be a tiny bit naïve, but mainly because she sees the good in everyone, and believes no one is truly evil; she does know when to fight or fly though. The dragoness is incredibly vague, she seems to phase out of reality, and enters a strange ghost-like trance. In this trance, she will speak of realms, wings, words, and crystals. Her words become metaphorical and riddled. No one yet had to decipher this strange tongue. In this mood, is when she writes her best poetry, and draws her best artwork. She will be like this for hours, until it eventually wears off... "bing bong imma gong." HISTORY �� Ideas: used to live on Pyros, planet of fire in a different universe, moved around and crash landed near the city of Ayto. Naya, now living in the city, finds out about an underground race in need of saving, the thing is, she has to keep it all a secret,,, NOTICE: While I still have bullet points for the history, I'm going to separate parts with "Acts" which will be removed once full history is inserted Act I * History begins * Living in the cosmos, a family lived on the planet Pyros in the capital is where Naya lived, they never knew what in the cosmos Pyrrhia was, living in different universes entirely, her parents were more of space hoppers, not staying anywhere too long * Parents had lived here in Pyros for two years straight, they'd had enough and moved someplace else in the universe * They'd settled down on a different planet, full of life, almost like a rainforest even, plants were everywhere which was better than the plain dryness of her home planet * Often times, Naya would climb up in the trees and read, listening to everything around her and sometimes she'd write poems on a long piece of parchment they'd brought with them, one of the few little treasures of her life, within these poems she'd write about how she felt about the lively areas she came across, put into vague wording * Unusually, the strange creatures of this new planet seemed awfully attracted to her, as if a magnet, often times she'd make friends with some of them, in fact, she'd occasionally pick up a conversation with them, some talked back others would make lively noises in response * Father died in an accident when trying to support for his family and Naya's family left in quite a hurry and sadly had to leave her animal friends behind * Sake was sick of this universe they lived within and had therefore decided the leave to the nearest galaxy, and there they went, far away from Naya's home galaxy, gone * End of Act I Act II * They moved to Pyrrhia's universe and had crash landed on Pyrrhia itself after running out of whatever weird substance was powering their ship, near the outskirts of Ayto I suppose * Her family, not really knowing where they landed decided to reside in Ayto for it was the only place to live for miles, Naya had to get used to this new neighborhood, city, even if she'd lived in the city for most of her life back on Pyros, she never liked being cooped up like this * Was used to warm weather so that was also something she had to adapt to as well since sometimes it got really cold, unlike on Pyros where it was always summer and on the rainforest planet where it was mostly sunny and warm all year round * Her family was usually called a group of weirdos because they didn't have much of an idea what they were doing here, on a secret goal to fix their ship and get back to Pyros, but they didn't really know how exactly they were going to do that so for the time being, they enjoyed Ayto for what it has given them * Got enrolled in school along with her brother, they didn't make many friends since they were all like, really weirded out by their behavior although many times, Naya hung around small groups of dragons sometimes, but they'd hurry away from her, so she spent most of her time in the library reading comics and fantasy novels * End of Act II Act III * redoing this,, hmm "all things worth doing have a risk" RELATIONSHIPS �� for relationships, please roleplay beforehand SAKE: In being her mother, Naya holds a loving affection towards her and only seems to really want to help her through the troubled times off of Pyros, they've decidedly have been working together to repair the family's rocketship and get back to their home planet. Sure, sometimes she can be a little protective of her mother, but all the same they hold a generally and, surprisingly, a very positive relationship with one another, they've shared a common interest in the stars and galaxies. When around one another, they tend to talk about the same common interest of astronomy. There is, however, downsides for Naya does find Sake to have the same adventurous touch and, in some cases, a tiny bit too motherly. Yet after that, there truly is nothing that can fracture the daughter-mother bond they share with each other. The tribrid enjoys Sake's words of encouragement whenever she feels down, in fact she has found them somewhat inspiring and good advice to give to others. She knows there's always someone out there she can trust and enjoy spending time with, honestly, they get along very well, typical for mother and daughter. very positive YOKOI: text positive YUSHI: text very positive "open your eyes, see the world differently" TRIVIA �� * proud furry / owns a shiba inu fursuit * fairly alright singer * leans towards females * LOVES digital art * cats > dogs * obsessed with pokemon, kawaii plushies, and j pop music * scatterbrained * has pale lavender hued blood that, due to the cryogenic blood of her IceWing heritage, has tiny specks of frost within. They resemble stardust or glitter. * blue tongue * vegan * feminist but strongly believes in equality for everyone <3 * christian * history was somewhat inspired off a few daydreams i had one time, the planet's names are actually quite old "i suppose this is when i'm supposed to say something meaningful...uh, waffles rule?" GALLERY �� glimmer 1.gif glimmer 2.gif glimmer 3.gif glimmer 4.jpg glimmeringg.jpg Gorgeous_....gif greyskull.jpg|Naya-Torch ship art by moi Missangest-Little-Magical-Hero.jpg|humanized Naya from DollDivine NayaRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb NayaCloud.png|☁️ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer)